Slowly Dragged Into Insanity
by Babybird44
Summary: Michaels dead and gone, yet Reid can't rest easy. Riley and the team are worried it might be PSTD. Maybe Reid has a good reason to be worried and maybe Riley should be too. Can Riley survive at the hands of this new monster? Has the team finally learn the truth about Reid, or have they all fallen for another lie? Please read and review.


****A/N**** **: Hi guys! :D Oh my god, it's been a long time since I last wrote. No,** ** **"Tomorrow"**** **does not count because it's not really connected to the plot. I hope you guys are as pumped about this as I am! I would just like to say thank you for reading ahead of time, and thanks to my beta reader Snb4evss. I recommend you guys to read her stories, they're amazing. ^^ There will be some references to** ** **"Tomorrow"**** **hopefully you'll find it. Without further ado,** ** **Slowly Dragged Into Insanity.****

 ** **Disclamer**** **: I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds except all of the season CD's I keep in my shrine that maybe Matthew Gray Gubler will notice me one day.**

* * *

 _ _Breathe.__

 _ _In, out. In, out.__

 _ _Run faster! He's going to catch you if you stop.__

The whip of air was the loudest thing in the dark forest, the sound of footsteps thudding through the ground as the heartbeat in his ears rang out. "He's over there! Don't lose him!" Hotch yelled. He made a left turn and ended up in front of a lake of water.

"Put your hands in the air and surrender." A soft voice said behind him.

The man turned around very slowly, stopping when he faced Reid. He had a blank face on, no emotion, no regret. "I'm not going back to jail.", He spoke.

"You murdered tons of people. I really don't think there's anyway out of this." Reid admitted.

The man shook his head. "I'M NOT GOING BACK TO PRISON!", the man yelled.

"Look. The only way you'll be able to get out of here is through me, and if you get by me then my team and a dozen of cops will be there waiting for you." Reid reasoned.

The man looked behind him and smiled as he looked back at Reid. "There's always a way out."

The man fell backwards.

Reid ran to get him but he fell into the lake, and unfortunately for Reid, he ran too fast and fell into the lake as well.

Morgan caught up to Reid only to see him fall into the lake.

" _Reid!_ " was the last thing Spencer heard as he fell into the water.

* * *

The current was quick and ruthless, it treated Reid as though he was a rag doll, tossing him left to right. Reid finally got a break as his body collided with a huge boulder.

To Reid's left was a tree that could possibly pull him out of the water, and to his right was the unsub struggling to stay on a rock. "Please help me! You're a good guy. Help me." The man begged. Reid looked at the man and weighed out his options.

The unsub grew impatient and yelled even louder. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Reid sighed and slowly moved towards the man, holding out his arm as best as he could. "Are you kidding me? Your arm is going to pull me over there?"

"Would you rather die?", Reid yelled.

The unsub sighed and reached for him, trying to grab Reid's hand. "I can't reach it!"

"Try harder!"

The unsub practically threw himself off the rock, though was able to grab a hold of Reid's hand. "PULL UP!"

"I'M TRYING!", Reid yelled. Reid pulled the unsub to his boulder, feeling immense pain form in his arm. "I think you dislocated my arm." Reid whined.

"Well it was either your arm or me, and I'm glad it was me." The unsub said as he starting moving to the tree.

Reid followed right behind the unsub. The unsub hopped off the tree first, but just as Reid was about to hop off, the unsub pushed him back into the water. "I TOLD YOU. I'M NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL!"

Reid held onto the bottom branches of the tree.

"Good luck, sucker!" The unsub was about to run away when Morgan and JJ, both who were breathing hard, pointed their guns at the him. JJ moved towards the man, pinning his arms behind his back tightly as Morgan made his way towards Spencer.

"You okay, Reid?" Morgan asked as he climbed onto the tree and helped Reid up.

"Dandy", Reid grumbled.

JJ pushed the unsub toward the rest of the team. "You sure Spence?" JJ asked.

"No worries JJ, I'm fine see." Reid said, wincing as he lifted his left arm.

"Mhmm fine, huh?" JJ said.

Reid chuckled nervously. "Well, my arm kind of hurts."

Morgan shook his head, slightly laughing.

Together, Morgan and JJ walked Reid to the ambulance that was waiting for him.

* * *

During the ride back to Quantico, Hotch sat in front of Reid. "Why did you go after the unsub?"

Reid blushed while he explained. "I didn't exactly plan to go after him. I tried to catch the unsub but couldn't stop and accidentally fell into the water."

Hotch stared at Reid, fighting the sudden urge to laugh at him. "Just be careful next time." Hotch said, standing up and leaving to go talk to Rossi.

"Someone could have gotten it bad." Reid turned to his left, and across the walkway was Morgan smiling.

"Shut up Morgan." Reid joked.

Morgan moved to sit across of Reid. "How are you doing anyways? You know, from that one nightmare?" Morgan asked.

Reid gulped and shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I feel more scared of what I did then what we said." Reid confessed.

Morgan nodded. "You know it's normal, but if you ever-"

"I'm not. It's just that one time."

"Just hear me out kid. If it's like that again, just give me a ring." Reid nodded.

Morgan smiled. "So how's it like have a big brother?"

Reid scoffed. "Its worse than I thought."

Morgan laughed, shaking his head slightly. "I see your sense of humor still there.", he joked.

Reid smiled as the conversation began to die down.

"You should get some shut eye, kid." Morgan said, standing up to move across the aisle.

Spencer nodded slightly, turning away from Morgan who was now seated across from him.

Reid looked out the window, his mind as his only companion.

 _ _'You know something's out there. Don't drop your guard.'__

With that thought in mind, Reid fell asleep on the quite jet.

* * *

 ** **A/N: Oh my god! .0. I'm so excited to get back to writing. I hope you guys are ready for this exciting adventure, and I hope I'm ready to write about it. Please R &R!****


End file.
